immortal university
by A CriticXWriter All in one
Summary: Rose is a rebel who just can't get away from the new boy dimitri belikov. Dimitri is the new voy who just can't commit to a relationship. Will dimitri and rose find love in each other or will their fighting end up killing them both. Ooc rated t but will be m scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal **

**University**

**Chapter 1**

**'****T**here you are , its about time i found you'. I heard lissa say nearly screaming across the hall.

'Oh i told you i would be skipping feeding'

' yah,yah i know your still a fleshling; you could have reminded me but im over it now so whats going on with you and brandon'

' nothing he is a total schmoser and plus i have no time for a relationship...'

' yah,yah i know fleshling _code number 256: never date during summer _i still dont get it why cant you date again?'

' relationships can cause drama and argue which can make your mouth hot and dry which is going to cause you to get thirsty and not regular thirsty as in i can drink a rabbit and i'll be ok no as in human then i'll go to hell'

' and whats that got to do with summer'

' duh summer makes you even thirster'

' whatever you say rosie'

riiiiing

' text me ok' Lissa said

' kk' i said running to my class and sittling down before my named got called.

**'**Rosemarie Hathaway' my reading teacher called

' here' i softley said

' Rosemarie Hathaway' he called again

' here!' i exclaimed

**liss: heyy**

**rose: supp**

**liss: nun mr.p is sooooo boring fallin asleep :D**

**rose: wow mr.k just called my name twice as if he didnt hear me the first time**

******liss**: i think he is a perv do u c the way he be looking at diamond 

******rose**: maybe he is just lonely so how is it going with you and ... derrick

******liss**: awesome i think im in love 

******rose**: watever he is probley cheating on you 

******liss**: dont say that i love hem

******rose**: :p anyways ... dude a newboy just walked in the classroom

******liss**: wow is he cute

******rose**: dont you have a b-friend who u r deeply in lov with

******liss**: im in a relationship not dead 

******rose** : actually you are

******liss**: :(

******rose**: kk he is deeply cute as in on fire cute

**liss: wow give me the full details**

After the teacher give the new boy his seat he seats by me. i just stared at this hot new boy he was to beautiful to be real

' try not to stare' Mia _the prettest witch in school_ said _not only was she pretty she was also captin of the cheerleading squad and also kicked my butt in kindergarten.-sarcasm-_ some people say that was nothing considering she only pulled my hair and stole my crayons but to her it was like she was the light weight champion of the world. i regret that i didnt fight back

' try not to get punched in the face' i said angerly.

' do you really think you could beat me'

' we fought in kindergarten and i never fought back'

' scared maybe'

' how about a rematch and see who will be scared then' i said nearly jumping out of my seat

' ladies ladies seat down or i will kick you both out of class' said.

' fine with me as long as i get i few punches in' Mostley everybody in the school were scared of me even the teachers but this one drama queen was about to find out why.

' fine then get out'

' fine this class was starting to get boring anyway'

' i thought it was just you' said Mia getting a few people in the class laughing

i hissed and walked out taking one more glance at the new boy

**liss: rose wt happend**

**rose: nothing ok i looked at hem twice and this is wt i gt nt so lng nt so short black hair - dude you can c hes muscels right through hes silk shirt-... a beefy body and hes face god like (um i'm a christian so i'm not going to be saying that too often) ..**

**liss: wow he sounds hott :)**

**rose: you have no idea**

riiiiing! all the classes let out and i saw the new boy be the first to come out. he just looked so beautiful.

' heyy where that boyy you were talking about' kim said

' right there' i said pointing hes direction ' his name is DIMITRI'

As soon as i said his name he looked our diretion, smiled, and walked into the cafeteria.

' i think you like hem' kim said

'no way remeber _code:256 never...'_

'yah yah i know dang' kim said interuppting me

' you know for the good one you sure are mean' i said jokingly

' wow' we both laughed and went into the cafe

* * *

**Hoped you liked it p.s *whisper voice* my beta don't know about this so keep it on hush hush please **

**anyways review sweetly**


	2. author's note

**Immortal ****University**

**authors note**

**hey guys ya c no one has been review and i don't even think anyone has been reading so i'm taking down my story i think it's better for everyone if i do but i'm not going to stop writing story's i'm currently working on_ Twilight Academy_ it's about Bella and rose being twins and when rose runaway from the academy they decide to switch places ~ it's kinda based on the lying game if you never saw the show you can still read it :) if you want me to continue the story just p.m me thx**

* * *

**bye bye for now**


	3. Chapter 2

**Immortal ****University**

**authors note**

**hey hey hey sorry i was a little depressed over lacking since you love immortal university so much here's another chap chap**

* * *

****CHAPTER 2

" Lissa get your ass out the shower now" I yelled through the bathroom door. GOD it really sucks living in an apartment with only one full bath

'' Hold your horses rose darn'' I banged on the door a few more times before she finally opened it.

'' thannk yoou i loove yoou'' i told lissa

'' shut up'' i laughed out loud

'' i know you looooove me'' then i shut the door

~O.O.O~

**2 hours later**

'' rose come on one more''

''lissa we've been shopping all day''

'' come on rosie one more'' she was literally dragging me across the floor.

" come on lissa im soo hungry"  
" i promise that you will get to eat after we shop at the last"  
" ok what is it called"  
" forever 21 " god i hate that store.  
" god i hate that store it's so goddamn girly"  
" come on i saw a b.e. dress that was just your size"  
" you promise it we go you would pay for my food"  
" ugh sure rose i'll pay for your stupied food" now that is what i wanted to hear  
" ok lissa lets go"  
"yay" we walked arm in arm until we walked up to the store. I let out a breath and braced myself for the hardest shopping store ever. Lissa grabbed my hand and went inside with me a tow. She took me to the dresses and told me to cover my eyes . Then she grabbed my hands a removed them . I couldnt belive my eyes it was so beautiful. A rose red skin tight strapless dress. It stopped at the kness and was absolutley beautiful. It was plain yet elegant.  
" so do you love it or do you love it "  
" lissa i .. I .. I love it " i grabbed the dress and hugged her .  
" now go try it on "

* * *

**sorry it's so short .bye bye for now. oh and thx jalayah j. and dorian j. for all the support and also valebelikov, Guest , and littlebadgirl2904 ok review please**


	4. author's note 2

**Immortal ****University**

**authors note**

**hey hey hey i'm sorry but i'm not updating until i get 15 reviews**


	5. Chapter 3

**Immortal ****University**

**Hey guys i know i said that i won't update untill i get 15 reviews but i love you guys too uch sooo here ya go**

**rose: hey shay ( me ) you didn't say that you don't own us**

**me: i don't have too**

**rose: yah you do**

**me: how about you make me**

**rose: what did you say **

**me: umm nothing * runs away screaming***

**rose: *evil laugh* shay doesnt own anything exept the plot and kim ( girl in the first chapter at the end who is rose close but not best friend) so get on with the show**

**me: *still running* thanks rosie**

**rose: DON'T CALL ME THAT * runs after me**

Chapter 3 tasha- slut face-ozera

**song of the chap chap: lady marmalade**

** he met marmalade down an old new orleans , **

**shrutten her stuff on the street**

**she said hello, hey joe ya wanna give it a gooooo**

**gitchi gitchi yaya dada**

**gitchi gitch yaya here**

**mocho choco latta yaya**

**creole lady marmalade**

" ok lissa i'm gonna come out now" i told lissa after i put on the dress . I still couldn't belive that she picked out such a b.e. dress.

" kk rosie i got a surprice for you anyways" I left the dressing room to show lissa the dress and saw dimitri the new guy with tasha-slut face- ozera.

" tasha what an un-pleasent surprice to see you here ... with the new guy"

" rose.."

" no it's ok lissa i would be jelouse to .. if i was her" tasha said smirking . ughhh i really wanted to... no scratch that .. i really want to wipe that smile off her evil litte face

" watch it tasha "

" or what"

" do you really wanna find out"

" come on rosie posie you NO your not gonna do anything" a new vioce joined in ... MIA.

" Watch it you two" lissa and dimitri was watching us like we were having a ping pong match then lissa jumped in.

" tasha, mia leave rose alone "

' do you really think were gonna listen to a whiny orphan who can't fight her own battles " tasha gasped and lissa looked like she was about to cry. To far.

" SHUT UP MIA " i snapped she was about to say something untill tasha jumped in " shut up mia lets leave lissa out of it ... i know she has a crush on my brother." it was my turn to gasp. how did i not know this. I turned to look at lissa who was blushing._ later rose i promise_.

" what ever let's go guys" mia said walking out. ugh i so hate her.

~0.0.0~

When we got home i noticed that someone moved in the house next door.I took my dress to my dorm room which i shared with lissa. My parent or rather i say my dad paid for us to get a bigger dorm than the other class mates. so our room was really big with a kitchen and two full bathrooms with a jucuzzie sized tub.

_hey lissa do you know who moved in the dorm across the hall_

_ummm no_

_spill liss_

_i really don't know_

_don't make me go into your head to see who it is_

_ok ok rose it's ..._

_liss_

_i can't _

_that's it i'm looking_

I went into lissa's body to see who it was. oh my god. it's...

* * *

**mwahaha a cliff hanger and if i don't get any reviews for this chapter i will kill rose and make dimitri love tasha but if you do review i will let you see the mystery dude and rose and dimitri will kiss or more mwahahahahaha kk bye bye**


	6. Chapter 4

**Immortal ****University**

**Hey guys you guys i love you i love you i looooove you **

**Adrain: sha****y** doesnt own anything exept the plot and kim 

**m****e: lol ****y****a****y**

Chapter 4: stanny me boy your just not that smart

**song of the moment: Rumor has it**

**she, she aint real **

**she ain't gone be able to love you like i will**

**she is a stranger**

**you and i have history or don't you remember**

**sure she's gotta all**

**but baby is that really what you want**

**bless your soul you've got your head in the clouds **

**she made a fool out of you**

**and boy she's bringging you down**

**she made your heart melt**

**but your cold to the core **

**now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore **

Dimitri freakin Belikov

" lissa"

" umm, surprice" furious even . At myself the most . How could i not know this . But hey it's none of my buisness anyways so i put my anger aside.

" It's ok liss lets just go to bed i'm soooo tired"

' you sure your not hungry rosie"

' im that too." we laughed and Lissa made some food for us to eat.

* * *

"rosemarie hathway you are nothing like your mother you are evil and rebelious and a devil child"  
" no i'm not i am gods gift on this earth but you stanny me boy are not o.m.g isn't your whole name stan sircey alto . Oh. My. God. That would make your initials backwards. A. S. S. Wow well Ass where did your mother come up with that. The class burst out in laughter. Stan was boiling red.  
" rosemarie hathaway get out"  
" make me ass oh wait you can't i mean what are you anyway a bloodsucker, a wizard, oh wait no your a shape shifter and what do you shape shift into oh yea a hampster so what are you gonna do stanny me boy"  
" rosemarie hathaway you will not talk to your teacher like that." ugh i know that voice anywhere.  
" mother i was starting to worry that after FIVE FUCKING YEARS of not visiting me you would have probley forgotten i existed."  
" oh don't give me that five year bull you know i knew you existed"  
" oh sure you did because you'r the perfectest mommy in the world i just wooove you"

If the class was giggling then well they were dying. My mother was looking just like stan who was trying to get the class to shut up.  
" rose..."  
" and you wanna know what else ..." i went over to a plant that was on stan's desk. "This plant has been more of a mother to me than you. Isn't than right plant. You know what her name is mom. Her name is janie . Isn't that right janie. Hey mom janie has a question go on jaine tell her..." i waited a few seconds. " Janie your embarrinsing me speak louder." a few more seconds. I could see my mother getting frustrated. Goal bitch. " JANIE YOUR EMBARRISING ME UGH YOUR SUCH A STUPIED FRIEND...JUST LIKE MY MOTHER" That sent the class to the roof but ofcourse natalie the not so smart girl had to go and make it worse. " umm rose who is janie" more laughter so being the bitch i am i made a big scene about it.  
" UGH NATALIE YOUR SO STUPIED SHE ALREADY HAVE LOW LEAF ESTEEM HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPIED AND NOT KNOW WHO SHE IS OH MY GOD YOUR SUCH AND IDIOT"

* * *

**this was a sneak peek stay tuned review pleas****e**


	7. Chapter 5

**Immortal ****University**

**Hey guys you guys i love you i love you i looooove you**

******Adrain: shay i'm breaking up with you**

******me: what why**

**********Adrain: i found love in rose**

**********me: but but can you atleast do the disclaimer**

**Adrain: sha****y** doesnt own anything exept the plot and kim 

**m****e: lol ****y****a****y**

Chapter 4: stanny me boy your just not that smart

**song of the moment: Rumor has it**

**she, she aint real **

**she ain't gone be able to love you like i will**

**she is a stranger**

**you and i have history or don't you remember**

**sure she's gotta all**

**but baby is that really what you want**

**bless your soul you've got your head in the clouds **

**she made a fool out of you**

**and boy she's bringging you down**

**she made your heart melt**

**but your cold to the core **

**now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore **

Dimitri freakin Belikov

" lissa"

" umm, surprice" furious even . At myself the most . How could i not know this . But hey it's none of my buisness anyways so i put my anger aside.

" It's ok liss lets just go to bed i'm soooo tired"

' you sure your not hungry rosie"

' im that too." we laughed and Lissa made some food for us to eat.

* * *

"rosemarie hathway you are nothing like your mother you are evil and rebelious and a devil child"  
" no i'm not i am gods gift on this earth but you stanny me boy are not o.m.g isn't your whole name stan sircey alto . Oh. My. God. That would make your initials backwards. A. S. S. Wow well Ass where did your mother come up with that. The class burst out in laughter. Stan was boiling red.  
" rosemarie hathaway get out"  
" make me ass oh wait you can't i mean what are you anyway a bloodsucker, a wizard, oh wait no your a shape shifter and what do you shape shift into oh yea a hampster so what are you gonna do stanny me boy"  
" rosemarie hathaway you will not talk to your teacher like that." ugh i know that voice anywhere.  
" mother i was starting to worry that after FIVE FUCKING YEARS of not visiting me you would have probley forgotten i existed."  
" oh don't give me that five year bull you know i knew you existed"  
" oh sure you did because you'r the perfectest mommy in the world i just wooove you"

If the class was giggling then well they were dying. My mother was looking just like stan who was trying to get the class to shut up.  
" rose..."  
" and you wanna know what else ..." i went over to a plant that was on stan's desk. "This plant has been more of a mother to me than you. Isn't than right plant. You know what her name is mom. Her name is janie . Isn't that right janie. Hey mom janie has a question go on jaine tell her..." i waited a few seconds. " Janie your embarrinsing me speak louder." a few more seconds. I could see my mother getting frustrated. Goal bitch. " JANIE YOUR EMBARRISING ME UGH YOUR SUCH A STUPIED FRIEND...JUST LIKE MY MOTHER" That sent the class to the roof but ofcourse natalie the not so smart girl had to go and make it worse. " umm rose who is janie" more laughter so being the bitch i am i made a big scene about it.  
" UGH NATALIE YOUR SO STUPIED SHE ALREADY HAVE LOW LEAF ESTEEM HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPIED AND NOT KNOW WHO SHE IS OH MY GOD YOUR SUCH AND IDIOT".

" Rose hathaway get out now!" stan and my mom yelled. BITCH TIME.

" wow you guys are in sync what is going on here, o.m.g are you two dating". I asked. The class gagged and my mom and stan blushed. ok gross.  
_ Rose please just get out before you get in more trouble_

_ok ok im done anyways what class is kim in i wanna ask her a question_

_she's in class do you want me to come with_

_nahhh i pretty sure doesn't want his best student out of the class with his worst student _

_your'e right see you in 10_

_kk loooooove you_

_kk looooooove you to._

* * *

" And you said they were in sync my gosh rosie your'e gonna get an ear full when you get home " Kim said when we were in gym playing volleyball.

" Duck..'' We both ducked. " I know kimmy oh and speaking of home did you know that Dimitri Belikov is living right next door to me"

" SPIKE and no i didn't but did you know that on his second day here he already flirted with 19 girls in first period, 12 girls in second, 24 in third...'

" Wait how do you know all of this" i interrupted.

'' Duh im in all of his period and have been keeping an eye on Mr. SEX ON LEGS speaking of witch is coming over here in 3,2,1 bye rose" Kim walked away.

" Damn you gonna leave me with Mr. ' SEX ON LEGS' how could you.''

" Who could be this Mr. SEX ON LEGS" I heard a velvety voice say. And when i turned around there he was. DIMITRI.

'' Hey dimitri how are yo... mother fuc.." I blacked out

* * *

******yay here ya go**


	8. preview

**Immortal ****University**

Preview of Chapter 4: TAKE ME NOW

**Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip  
As I kiss both sets of lips, lips, lips  
Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip  
As I kiss both sets of lips, lips, lips**

**[Chris Brown]**  
**I ain't afraid to drown, if that means I'm deep up in your ocean, yeah**  
**Girl I'll drink you down, sipping on your body all night**  
**I just wanna take your legs an' wrap them round**  
**Girl you cummin' right now**  
**My head to your chest feeling your heartbeat, girl**  
**Swimming all in your sea**  
**And you sweatin' all over me**  
**Girl, lean forward, don't you run, girl**  
**I don't want to be a minute man**  
**Baby you're just like a storm**  
**Rainin' on me girl, you're soakin' wet**

**ooooo, whoaaaaaaa**

**[Chorus]**  
**I'ma kiss you right, yea, yeah**  
**I'm gon lick all night, yea, yeah**  
**Girl, when I'm inside yea, yeah**  
**Yeah girl, you heard what I said**  
**I'm gonna make you wet the bed**  
**Yea yeah**  
**Girl I'm gonna make you wet the bed**  
**Yea yeah**  
**I'm gonna make you wet the bed**  
**I'mma put your legs behind your head**  
**I'm gonna make you wet the bed**

" Oh dimitri, oh, oh, oh, t...t...take me now".

" As you wish" He pulled me on top of him so that i was straddling him. Then i very slowly slid down his hard throbbing cock earning a frustrated intake of breath from dimitri. Then he grabbed my hips and pulled me down, hard. '' Oh my gosh.." i started moving back and forth riding him slowly. up,down,back,forth,up,down,back,forth. BOOM. I turned around to see an shocked little person and a girl staring at me.

" U..uncle..dim..dimitri what are you doing"

" Yea _uncle dimitri_ what the hell _are _you doing"

* * *

******yay here ya go**


	9. author's note 3

**Hey guys i know kill me right know if you have too I've been gone for quit a long time and i'm sorry but I've developed writers block and i might still have it well it's not a might thing i do still have it and i'm so so so sorry but trust me i will be updating very soon i promise i just need some idea's if you want to give me some idea's message me on Facebook. on _not-so-mean-Rosie_ OK or you can just message me on here but guys i really need some inspiration . Thank you for being so patient with me OK now bye...**


	10. i'm really sorry

umm hey guys this is hard for me but i'm putting my story up for adoption. so if you wanna inbox me


	11. I'M SO SORRY

HEY GUYS HERE'S MY NEW STORY WELL IT'S NOT MY STORY IT'S JUST MY COMMENTARY OK HERE WE GO

* * *

look everyone thats angry at me for writing this commentary. I will now erase this and i'm deeply sorry if you guys took this as an offence to tell you guys the truth i love this story it's on my favorites list and i'm deeply sorry to the author if she thought this was a "commentary blow" to her story because it's not the author of this book is by the famous author .TVLOVER (THEY DELETED THE WHOLE NAME SO SORRY IF I FUCKED THAT UP TO)and i love her book and if you guys think i'm just saying that just so you could stop being rude that is not true and to you guys that said YOU JUST WANTED ATTENTION that is also not true i have alot of fans and i couldnt care less if people stop reading my books because i will continue to write because i love it my dream was to become a critic and writer and as you can see that exacty what i am doing. please continue reading and you would see why i love this book so much ok here are some of the reviews:

Nicole 12/12/12 . chapter 1

"I do not want someone publishing my ideas for their own and killing my dream to be an author. Thank you for your consideration."  
It actually says that on your profile. Are you serious? (**i'm not killing her dream she is my friend i would never hurt her on purpose)**

hellokitty77 12/12/12 . chapter 1

How would you like it if some one did this to u? Im sure if u commented and gave peole feedback and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICSM they would try to fix it and make their stories better... this humiliating and degrading! **( I wasn't trying to seem like a bad person :( )**

Luckylaurax 12/12/12 . chapter 2

No one wants to read your pathetic commentary **( I told you don't read it then)**

Ash Woody 12/12/12 . chapter 1

This is wrong, i think you should remove this immediately. You are disrespecting the author and undermining their work. **( maybe i should your right i had no right to do this)**

LexiSoulsister 12/12/12 . chapter 2

Your commeting someones elses story?  
really?  
so many people love the REAL story and you don't even tell anyone who the original author is, because it's NOT YOU  
ok, you tell everybody you're "just" writing your thoughts, but sorry, we all had some thoughts and don't need to read yours :s  
what a stupid idea, i mean seriously?!  
The author put so much work into this story and you're ruining it with this... this ARGH!  
Just stop ok? This is mean to all the authors who put actual work in their stories! **(I'M SORRY OK I LOVE THE ORIGINAL)**

xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx 12/12/12 . chapter 1

this is just f***ed up and proves how desperate you are for attention. Just because your own stories suck it does not give you the right to do this to anyone else **( mY STORIES SUCK THEN I'LL DELETE THEM :( )**

Lalalandgirl97 12/12/12 . chapter 2

Remove this at once. Not only is this plagiarism it is also rude and disrespectful to the author. Being snarky and turning your nose up everywhere is not exactly attractive behavior. You try writing a GOOD story URSELF, it isn't all reviews and love you know. You need to put some good hard wrk into it. Like TVLover did. If this is you way of seeking attention, then you have all the attention in the world.

I'm sure every author out their feels disgusted by this. And I can't even imagine how TVLover must be feeling. She's a good author and you have to apologies for what you did, like I said plagiarism is punishable by law. And another thing when I read your so called story the only thing going through my mind was " how old is she?".

Get a clue and write a story of your own with actual punctuatin, grammer and spacing .No one gives a shit about what you think. If you don't like the authors wrk leave it as a review for her to read or just PM her. I fell you just aren't mature enough to be on this site or be writing any sort of story at all so just delete your account.

Hope you grow up soon **(ok)**  
Lalalandgirl97

Guest 12/11/12 . chapter 2

I reported you. **(Nooo :'( )**

Pathetic 12/11/12 . chapter 2

Really plagiarising a story and writing 'comments' on it, it's rude, hurtful and down right patronising when you can't even spell! Ever heard of Word Check? At the end of the day nobody cares wht you think, your a childish no hope, jealous of other people's work. **( i'm not jealous)**

Kahlessi10 12/11/12 . chapter 2

i know this wasnt your story from the beggining because i read one originally , i dont know if you got my last review thanks to my computer but i just wanted to say it wasnt a great idea to take someone else story and add your own personal views to it .But then again i shouldnt be the one to talk aswell as everyone else on this sight hense the reason for fanfiction and how we write our endings for our favorite storys , but then again thaat doesnt change the fact for taking somebody elses story , i mean if someone took my story i would definately be pissed . but dont let these negative reviews damage your persepective as a writter , yes you may have made a mistake but im sure everyone does , and know one can sit here and tell me that some storys dont sound the same to some others . I mean come on . and yes there is a difference but yes still . Just know that you'll continue to write storys because its what you enjoy . dont let anything overcome that . just dont let this set you back eihter , regardless of what you've just done . kause people dont live in a world of hate , its most definately wrong .  
i hope to read some of your storys in near future . **(i'm sorry)**  
thanks .

kahlessi 10

Kahlessi10 12/11/12 . chapter 1

this isnt even your story . you cant exactly copy someones story and then put your own personal views /thoughts on it , its sad really . i wont take it the wrong way when i say this though because we are all ones that cant exactly say much , hense fanfiction and our own storys to storys been made but that still doesnt change the fact thay you can copy others , Respect authors and there own storys. wouldnt you hate it if somebody did that to you ? i know i would . just saying. but dont let these negative reviews overcome you , im sure your a great writter. (** i know and i'm sorry ps. i got it)**

yarza ivashkov 12/11/12 . chapter 2

Hahah she sleeped with her professor hah i really like it update soon **( Atleast your not being rude)**

Guest 12/11/12 . chapter 2

Bet you didn't expect this many people to be pissed at you huh? Here are some helpful tips that I pray you will use one day when common sense reaches you.  
1.) Learn to spell. Its easy. SOUND OUT THE WORD OR LOOK IT UP IF YOU DONT KNOW  
2.)Don't steal others works. Who would've thought people didn't like that?  
3.)Don't make rude comments about a story that people really like. When you make a story as good as this, which I doubt will happen in the near future seeing as HOW YOU CAN'T SPELL, then you can say whatever you want.  
P.S. Even then nobody will give a crap **(GOD I'M SOO SOO SORRY PLEASE STOP)**

XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX 12/11/12 . chapter 2

You're commentery will be removed soon. No one made you god and just up and let you decide to copy and comment on other people's stories. **(OK I'M SORRY)**

littlerichellemead 12/11/12 . chapter 2

How freaking dare you?! How freaking dare you bash such an amazing story? Better yet, how dare you take her story without her consent?!

You have absolutely no right to criticize her work at all. First, my dear child, work on your freaking grammar and writing skills before you go providing any sort of "commentary" on any story. And to be honest your "commentary" is not constructive at all. In fact it shouldn't be called commentary; this, what you are doing, is completely rude, uncalled for and honestly plain stupid. No one freaking cares what you have to say!

If you absolutely had to be a hater and give your unwanted and idiotic opinion, you should have reviewed or PM the author. Posting this under your account and not giving credit to the author is called plagiarism and that my dear is just morally wrong.

If what you wanted was attention, congratulations you got it. Now go away but not before removing this. **(****OK)**

**HAHA LOOK YOU FINALLY GOT WHAT YOU WANTED FOR ME TO LEAVE THIS STORY ALONE ... I LOOOOOVE THIS STORY I WOULD NEVER MAKE FUN OF IT ON PURPOSE AND SHE KNOWS THAT OK IF WHAT YALL WAN'T IS FOR ME TO DELETE THIS THEN FINE, IF I CAN'T WRITE THEN I'M DELETING MY STORIES TO OK THIS WAS A MISTAKE WRITING MY COMMENTARY ANYWAY I WANTED YOU GUYS TO LIKE THE STORY AND POST GOOD REVIEWS NOT MAKE ME HAVE A GREAT MIND TO...TO... TO DO BAD THING TO MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY IF YOU GUYS REALLY THINK THAT YOUR HELPING THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR BY DOING THIS YOUR NOT MAKING IT ANY BETTER OK SHE'S MY BETA I TALK TO HER AND WHAT YOUR GUYS ARE DOING IS MAKING IT WORST OK I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY FUCK IT I'M SORRY I CAN ACTUALLY WRITE AND AT AGE 14 I HAVE WON PLETY OF HONOR ROLLS , PRINCIPALS LIST AND JUST HAPPEN TO READ AND WRITE ON A FIRST YEAR OF COLLEGE LEVEL. I'M SORRY I CANT WRITE GOOD ENOUGH ON THE COMPUTE BECAUSE I TYPE TO FAST AND TRY TO WRITE WHAT I CAN BEFORE MY MOM COME HOME AND SEE ME ON THE COMPUTER OK, I'M SORRY THAT MY STORIES ARENT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU SO YOU FUCKING BASH ME FOR NO APPARENT REASON EVEN THOUGH I STATED IT WASNT MINES AND IF YOU DIDNT LIKE IT DON'T READ IT OK GEEZ LEAVE ME ALONE I'M DELETING THIS AND MY OTHER STORIES BY TOMORROW AND POSSIBLY TODAY IF THE HATES KEEP COMMING I HATE THAT IF SHE READ THIS SHE WOULD BE HURT BY MY COMMENTARY SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE**

**LOOK ACTUAL FANS I'M PRETTY SURE THERE IS MORE OF THHEM THAN THERE ARE OF YOU SO I'M DELETING ALL MY STORIES AND I'M REALLY SORRY**


End file.
